


Prototype

by trippieseojoon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: Jeongyeon loves Momo.





	Prototype

Jeongyeon has no idea what love is. That’s something she’s still learning, and she’ll be the first to admit that. She’s only 21. So is Momo. So, it makes her head spin whenever Momo looks at her like this. It doesn’t make sense, the way Momo can voice her feelings without any hesitation the way she always does. The way Jeongyeon feels, the way her heart swells and gives her lungs no room to work properly when they lay like this is almost scary. In fact, it  _ is  _ scary. Terrifying. 

 

Love, she’s sure, is more than hand-holding, playful kisses, and late night cuddles.

 

But, that’s all her and Momo have ever really been. 

 

Is love the desire for more?

 

“You’re thinking about something.”

 

Momo’s tired voice breaks the silence in their room. The light from the streetlamps outside is keeping complete darkness away. It’s been making Momo’s tan skin a bit easier to admire. That, and the fact that she’s only in a tank top and boy shorts. She’s shameless, always makes stripping out of her her clothes the first thing she does behind the safety of their door. Jeongyeon hadn’t really gotten time to even  _ think _ about changing into night clothes once they got back from practice. 

 

And since having been pulled onto their bed, she hasn’t thought about getting up. She can’t anyway. Momo’s got an arm draped over her frame and a leg hooked over her own. 

 

“If I wasn’t thinking, I’d be dead.”

 

Momo mocks her, her feigned amusement going straight into sarcasm, “You’re so smart.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Seriously, though.”

 

“I’m just happy.”

 

Eyes softer, Momo’s palm runs up her back as she scoots closer. Jeongyeon’s hand naturally finds a home on her waist. Somehow, her gaze doesn’t shift. Eye contact always makes her nervous when they’re this close. She can’t help but wonder how often Momo feels the same way. Sometimes, it’s obvious because embarrassment likes to paint her cheeks whenever given the opportunity. Others, it’s quite hard to read her emotions. 

 

She’s  _ always  _ beautiful, though.

 

“You’re cheesy.” Momo mutters before deciding to bury her face in the crook of her neck, “Go to sleep.”

 

“We’re not even under the covers.”

 

Momo groans. Huffing and puffing as she moves away, Jeongyeon just laughs and watches her try to feign annoyance while she gets under their blankets. Jeongyeon stays above them for as long as she can, even after Momo tugs and pulls at the covers in an effort to get her to move. The game doesn’t last long. The second Momo starts to whine, Jeongyeon gives in because the last thing she wants is for them to start getting loud. Nayeon never hesitates to throw shoes and whatever else she can get her hands on at their door.

 

Once under the blankets, she just grimaces up at the ceiling. It takes a second, but Momo notices while attempting to get close again.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

“Not my problem.” Momo insists before laughing, “Goodnight.”

 

“Fix it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I want you to fix it. My problem.”

 

She can feel Momo’s confused gaze, and she knows better than to meet her eyes. She can’t even believe the words that just left her tongue, let alone the situation she’s put herself in. What if this ends up being weird? What if Momo doesn’t get it? Forget Momo, does  _ Jeongyeon _ even want this, if it happens?

 

Of course she does. That’s a silly question to ask. It’s not that she doesn’t want this… She just wants it to mean what she thinks it means.

 

Love.

 

She forces herself to turn back on her side to meet Momo’s eyes. Heart pounding in her ears, she doesn’t think she’ll have a voice to say anything even if she wanted to. She voices her desires a different way, letting her leg latch over Momo’s hip as she gets rid of the bit of distance between them. Her hand finds Momo’s under the covers, fingers finding a way to intertwine with hers the best they can. Momo looks like she understands, but something’s keeping her still. 

 

Jeongyeon’s worry about what it could be just grows the longer silence surrounds them. 

 

“How?”

 

She’s nervous too. Jeongyeon wants to make this easy for them. They can’t both be nervous. Ignoring the way heat is making her skin itch, she runs her fingers up Momo’s wrist to caress her forearm. The blankets are too much all of a sudden, so she lets her hand keep going all the way up to Momo’s shoulder. She’s able to push the blankets down some before letting her palm go to rest on the curve of Momo’s neck.

 

“You could kiss me?”

 

A smile threatens to take Momo’s lips. Her breathing is already different. The second her eyes shift to glance at Jeongyeon’s mouth, her lips part. She’s never been a shy kisser, not even in front of the other girls, but she’s hesitant as she leans in. The way her bottom lip brushes along Jeongyeon’s creates goosebumps all over her body within seconds. Her skin is tingling with anticipation. Yet, she doesn’t rush anything as Momo marks her lips with light kisses.

 

The last thing she wants to do is move too fast. 

 

Tasting each other, everything feels languid. But Jeongyeon’s heart is still thumping in her chest so quickly that she thinks it may jump out of her throat. Momo’s hand sliding under her shirt to hold her waist doesn’t help at all. It starts to make her thoughts go a bit haywire too. Two of Momo’s fingers are slowly tracing circles onto her skin and in-hand with the way Momo’s tongue is meeting hers, it’s a bit much. It’s not that they haven’t made out before. 

 

It’s just that this is different. They have a destination this time, and Jeongyeon doesn’t quite know if  _ either _ of them know how they’re going to end up there. 

 

The warmth between her thighs becomes a lot more demanding than normal and she doesn’t even realize it at first. Her hips are trying to get closer, trying to get some kind of aid to the pressure between them. Even with her leg around Momo the way it is, it’s difficult. So is breathing. Why does she feel so out of breath already? She feels like she can’t breath. Even so, she doesn’t feel like she  _ needs _ to. 

 

She just needs to get closer to Momo. Her fingers travel into Momo’s hair in an effort to keep her where she is. Momo must like it, the way her grip tightens a little, because a hum comes from her. Her hand becomes flat and runs up her back again, nails pressing into her skin as she pushes her closer. Jeongyeon misses the way she was rubbing shapes against her skin, though. She wants more of that. That’s the last sensible thought she has before Momo manages to gently roll her onto her back.

 

Her eyes flutter open as Momo pulls away and her hold in her hair gets tighter in fear of her leaving. Hot breaths are hitting her lips over-and-over again, making the hair on her skin rise. She can actually feel the arousal travel through her veins to every single part of her being. Her feet are flat on the bed and Momo’s perfectly resting between her legs. She belongs here. 

 

Both of Momo’s hands are now on the mattress. It must be overflowing Jeongyeon’s gaze, the desire for at least one of them to be on her, because Momo adjusts her position some so she can comfortably hold herself up while letting fingers graze along Jeongyeon’s jaw. Their lips meet again before Momo takes her touch lower. Her palm runs down along one of her breasts and keeps going. Lower and lower… It doesn’t stop until it’s cupping Jeongyeon through her jeans and it makes her hips roll up instantly. 

 

“Under.” she begs, not recognizing her own voice.

 

As if the words alone touch her, something like a moan comes from Momo’s throat as her fingers rush to unbutton her jeans. Jeongyeon can’t stop her hips from rising. It’s barely any, but the friction she gets from just rubbing up against her underwear helps until Momo finally gets her hand in them. Her frame gets closer, letting her forearm rest against the bed, as she slips two fingers past Jeongyeon’s folds to press right up against her clit. 

 

Her legs tremble. Panting, she’s drowning in the satisfaction she gets from being able to hump Momo’s hand. It doesn’t make sense, how it can feel so much better than her own. Momo’s fingers aren’t any different from hers. Yet, she feels so overwhelmed with pleasure that she can’t even keep her eyes open. When Momo’s lips suddenly appear on her jaw, it becomes vocal. 

 

She’s never heard herself moan before. The realization is only amusing for a second, as her desire to get rid of the fire between her thighs is too strong for her to really focus on anything else. 

 

But love is selfless. It’s supposed to be, anyway. She hasn’t thought of making Momo feel good once. She wants Momo to feel what she’s feeling. She deserves to. It’s hard, surprisingly so, but Jeongyeon reaches down to grab her wrist.

 

“Wait.” 

 

She urges Momo to remove her hand and it makes her shudder in pleasure, the feeling of Momo’s fingers rubbing up against her clit as they pull away. Hovering back over her, Momo looks down in confusion, but it molds into something else as Jeongyeon slips her hand in her boy shorts. Momo’s jaw falls open and she tenses when Jeongyeon runs her fingers down her core. It’s not her own, so the tickle of hairs, the warmth… the wetness all feels so different. 

 

There’s nothing she can say or do to express how she feels about just how _ wet _ Momo is. It’s not that it’s surprising, just unbelievable. It’s suddenly unbelievable that she’s the only one able to make Momo like this, to  _ touch _ her like this. 

 

She gets her fingers wet some before exploring with just one of them. She traces all the different parts of her slowly, watching the way Momo’s expression reacts. 

 

It’s surreal, feeling Momo’s clit throb and hearing her whimper simultaneously under her touch. 

 

She draws over it gently. That seems to be enough for Momo, as it’s enough to make her eyes shut and head fall. It’s even enough for Jeongyeon. No real conscious behind it, she’s grinding up against her own arm the best she can. They’re both short of breath, both lost in pleasure. It’s crazy, Jeongyeon realizes. Momo isn’t actually touching her right now. She’s not doing anything. 

 

Yet, Jeongyeon’s mind keeps urging her to voice her heart’s love for her. She feels like she’s going to combust from the inside out if she doesn’t.

 

If this feeling isn’t what love is, then it simply doesn’t exist.

 

“I love you.” she breathes, echoing herself just to make sure Momo hears, “I love you.”

Her breath actually gets taken away by the way Momo passionately kisses her. She ends up moaning against her mouth, the kiss only making the satisfaction she’s feeling more intense. Just like that, she’s close. Her hand slips down from Momo’s hair to her cheek and Momo breaks their liplock just so she can kiss her palm.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Words flowing into a moan, Momo’s breath escapes her. The way her hips are rocking against Jeongyeon’s touch is helping get them both off. The way her jeans are rubbing against her arm is burning, but it's worth it. She's getting more than enough to push her over the edge. It's just the built up pleasure, she's sure. But she wants to believe hearing Momo say “I love you” is what forces her orgasm to wash over her.

 

Thighs unable to come close together, her knees dig into Momo's frame as she shudders. Her hips move on their own, her climax making every motion sporadic. She just wishes Momo's hand was touching her properly again. The thought only makes the pleasure that much more intense. Somehow she's still needy. Her fingers are back in Momo's hair again and as much as she wants to kiss her, she can’t. She also can’t keep her whimpers quiet. 

 

Surely the other girls can hear her, but she can't bring herself to care.

 

Her mind feels like it doesn't exist anymore. She can't think of anything properly, even as her body starts to relax some. Her arm is still rubbing against her all thanks to Momo, whose hips are grinding more forcefully now. Still trying to catch her breath, she doesn't even realize just how labored Momo’s are becoming. 

 

Mouth agape, her head ends up falling near Jeongyeon’s neck. Everything feels like it's moving in slow motion. When a hand covers hers, though, Jeongyeon doesn't know how to react. Momo urges her to move her fingers lower and Jeongyeon’s not prepared for her fingertips to slip inside of her the way they do. Her first instinct is to draw back, but Momo keeps her hands there. Grip tight. 

 

The way Momo is moving her hips gives Jeongyeon no choice but to be inside of her. Jeongyeon isn't sure, but she thinks she hears her own moan mixed with Momo’s as two fingers push past overwhelmingly tight heat. 

 

Momo's doing all the work. It only takes a couple more thrusts of her hips for her to finish. She cries out softly, voice foreign to Jeongyeon's ears. But she wants nothing more than to hear it again. Momo’s orgasm shakes her frame, and Jeongyeon pushing deeper inside of her makes her choke out a moan. The feeling of her surrounding her fingers feels surreal.

 

Her hips come to a slow stop. Breathing erratic, Jeongyeon honestly isn't sure whose panting is whose anymore. Really, everything sounds and feels like white noise. Nothing feels real. 

 

But that's certainly Momo's sweaty frame glued to hers. 

 

When she pulls her fingers out, Momo lets out a heavy sigh. Her face buries itself properly in the crook of Jeongyeon's neck. She can feel every heavy breath she exhales. She can feel Momo burning under her fingertips as she holds her waist, the hot liquid on them melding with her skin. Most importantly, she can feel what she wanted to. 

 

Love.

 

The sticky silence is comfortable. She isn't sure how long they lay there. She doubts she's going to feel like she's on Earth again any time soon, so she doesn't question it. Heavy eyelids appear so quickly she doesn't really get the chance to fight them. For all she knows, Momo’s already fallen asleep on top of her. 

 

It's as if Momo's reading her mind.

 

“I just wanna lay here. Forever.” she mumbles with a tired voice.

 

“Forever?”

 

Momo just nods.

 

“Okay. Forever.” 

 

Both hands running along her back, Jeongyeon squeezes her. 

 

She supposes another thing about feeling love is that forever just doesn't seem like long enough. 

 

“But let me get out of my clothes first.” 

 

Momo groans, unmoving.

 

But forever is surely a good place to start, Jeongyeon thinks with a small smile. 


End file.
